


5 Years Later | Black Bird Sequel

by ShellyC9



Series: Black Bird [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sequel thats been sitting in my to be written file for ages, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyC9/pseuds/ShellyC9
Summary: Its been 5 years since the events of Black Bird. Lets catch up on my favourite couple, shall we?





	

Spring 20

The sun rose up over the horizon. Its warm rays spreading throughout the world. In a small little town close to the sea, the only one to stir was a farmer. She went about her morning chores as quickly as she could. It was an important day for her family. Her husband and children slept soundly in the house. It was late morning by the time she had finished. The twins dashed into the kitchen from their room as her husband passed her a cup of tea, served with a warm smile.

“Happy birthday Shane.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek as her sons launched themselves at their father and wrapped their arms around his waist.

“Happy birthday Papa!!” Saying his thank you’s, Shane ushered the boys back into their chairs to eat their breakfast whilst Victoria went out to shower and change ready for the day. A day with the family was exactly what she wanted.

Shane and Victoria set up camp close to the fire pit outside Elliot’s house and let the boys run amok as long as they stayed within seeing distance. Eventually Shane was dragged from where he was sat to go to the rock pools with Rowan and Rhys and it gave Victoria time to think. She came to this town to start a fresh but she never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever have a happy family as she does not. Just watching Shane interact with their boys brought her so much joy and contentment, she almost wanted to weep at the sight of it. She really was blessed.

After spending a good couple of hours, Marnie dropped Victoria a text to say that everything was ready at the Ranch for Shane’s birthday meal. Before they left the beach, Rowan and Rhys had to find the prettiest shell they could find “because Aunt Marnie deserves one!”. Victoria and Shane took a gentle stroll through time towards the Ranch (the twins raced each other to be the one to give Aunt Marnie the shell) and Shane could do nothing but grin wider and wider as they got closer because all you could smell on the air were Pepper Poppers. Shane didn’t even want to wait for cake but was told off by Jas and the boys so was forced to.

Bellies full and hearts joyful, there was lots of talk between the twins and Jas & Marnie and Shane but eventually Shane decided he wanted to go home so he could spend the rest of the night with Victoria and the boys.

It was late in the evening by the time that they decided to finish the day with a movie. The boys chose to watch Inside Out and Victoria had to bow out whilst she sorted out the animals for the night. She wasn’t gone very long. 30 minutes at most and yet when she returned, Victoria looked over at the loveseat to the right of her where Shane and the boys were sat. All three had fallen asleep during the start of the movie in a tangle of little arms and legs. Little tufts of black hair snuggled up against Shane. Her world could not be more perfect than it was now. The Black Bird had a nest of her own and she’d treasure it to the very end.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to publish this. University and work got on top of me. I want to find time to write again. It helps me out with a lot of things. But I want to thank those who read this and have read Black Bird and have enjoyed every second and supported me.  
> To those who left Kudos and Comments, Thank you so damn much xo


End file.
